Conventional conveyor systems and assemblies may include multiple conveyor carrier carts that are often used for supporting and transporting objects in industrial and manufacturing contexts. An example conveyor assembly may include a sorter conveyor system, a merge conveyor system, an accumulation conveyor system, an induction conveyor system, a loop sorter system, or the like. These conveyor assemblies often use conveyor carrier carts formed as rigid, immovable structures that are assembled during manufacturing of the conveyor systems.
Due to the integral nature of conventional conveyor systems, replacement and/or repair of the conveyor carrier carts as well as other conveyor assembly components may be impeded. In particular, traditional conveyor carrier carts are often difficult to extract from conveyor sections due to their rigid geometry and often require disassembly of the conveyor systems. Such a disassembly process may be expensive, time consuming, and impact the operating efficiency of the conveyor systems. Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with conventional conveyor assemblies and other associated systems and methods. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, many of these identified problems have been solved by developing solutions that are included in embodiments of the present disclosure, many examples of which are described in detail herein.